Printed circuit cards incorporating integrated circuits are widely used in personal computers and similar devices and are known as memory cards. Printed circuit cards can be used in special card terminals equipped with memory card connectors. Such memory card connectors normally include an actuating member reciprocably sliding in the direction of card insertion and ejection and a card-ejection member having one end that ejects the card inserted in the memory card connector when the card-ejection member is rotated by the action of the actuating member applied to the other end of the card-ejection member.
Such memory card connectors equipped with an activating member and card-ejection member are described for example in Japanese Patent Publication No. 94-243299 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 94-37947.
In order to enhance the operational capability of the card-ejection members described in these publications to eject a printed circuit card inserted in the memory card connector, they have two protrusions formed on the front edge of the card-ejection members facing the card insertion direction. These two protrusions play the role of sequential fulcrums in response to the rotational or pivotal movement of the front edge of the card-ejection member produced for the purpose of card ejection.
As mentioned above, these fulcrums in the form of the protrusions engage the card. In some cases, this engagement takes place in an inconvenient location, and as a result the fulcrums can shift from their required positions. When such a shift occurs, it becomes impossible to produce appropriate forces required for the ejection of the printed circuit card from the memory card connector, thereby resulting in an insufficient ejection of the card. There also exists a danger that the card-ejection member can be bent. If an attempt is made to continue to move card-ejection member in such a condition, it may rub against a plate located adjacent the card-ejection member resulting in damage thereto. In order to prevent the separation of the card-ejection member from the frame, a portion of the frame is bent to a C-shaped configuration which secures the entire card-ejection member. Therefore, the frame shape is very complicated for the fabrication thereof, while it is still impossible to prevent the lifting of the card-ejection member from the frame.